Talk:ShadowClan
Ripplefrost flinched, choking in the ShadowClan scent that mingled strongly in with Crabclaw's sharp scent. He lashed his tail, the fur along his tail creeping up slowly as he continued after the mischievious tom. The ShadowClan scent stung his nostrils, and the snow that covered the floor ripped at his paw pads. Ripplefrost breathed out, his breath coming out in a fog. The tom paused once he reached Crabclaw. He bristled out of his sides, his ears flattening to his sturdy skull. "Crabclaw! What in StarClan are you doing on ShadowClan's territory!" Ripplefrost yowled, his paws kneading against the ground. "You are made a warrior and you just strut off into another Clan's territory. How mousebrained are you!?" He hissed, padding in front of the tom. "Quick, get out of here before a patrol finds us. Your flea-ridden scent is everywhere!" --Ripplefrost (k i literally said "so nobody would follow him." "he slipped away unseen.") "Good," Crabclaw mewed shortly, shouldering past Ripplefrost. "I want a patrol to find me. It is time I settled something that was interrupted long ago." Crabclaw growled as he broke into a run again, charging towards the Shadowclan camp.-Crabclaw ((Well he went through the river and Ripplefrost was just there so...)) Ripplefrost scrunched up his nose in disbelief, his whiskers growing cold and stiff. "No. You're not going against a patrol for some pathetic skirmish." The tom forced himself to have his claws sheathed, but his tendons itched with apprehension. "Imagine how Fernstar would feel about this. You're going to prove yourself unworthy a warrior." Ripplefrost sped up, rounding ahead of Crabclaw again. --Ripplefrost Eagledawn froze up in an instant. Though she had a much less acute sense of smell compared to her Clanmates, she could hear and see better than other cats usually could, just like the mighty bird she was named after. "I hear something," she told. "It sounds like it's running. It could be an intruder!" she announced, pelting through the camp exit and climbing a tree within the matter of seconds. She silently looked around and waited warily, her fluffy neck fur bristling. ~Eagledawn (watever) Crabclaw shrugged, slowing down to a trot once more. "I don't need to be worthy. It won't be worth it. I won't be able to achieve what Whitestar wanted. It is up to Otterstripe now." He growled as he came across the entrance to Shadowclan, looking at Eagledawn with glaring eyes. "I wish to speak with Mothstar!" He hissed.-Crabclaw Eagledawn squinted her eyes at him. "You again? I'm aware that you want to do more than just speak to him. I kindly ask that you leave now. The battle you seek will not happen, whether you like it or not." ~Eagledawn Dapplestream was on her way to her den when she caught the scent of fish reeking the snow. She knew it came from the other side of the territory but this scent was a trail that was leading in and deep into apparently ShadowClan's territory. She began to guess it was going to the camp of cats, so she went ahead and followed. At some point, where she was some tree-lengths away, she climbed up a pine tree and began to move silently through the branches, making her way up. Eventually she had been high enough and was inside one of the camp's trees. The digusting smell of fish was coming from a familiar young cat that made her bubble up. It' him again! What now? She thought to herself, watching carefully and moving down closer to catch the sight and sounds. -Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:52, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Crabclaw flexed his claws as he glared at Eagledawn. He shook his head, a small chuckle escaping his throat. "Is he that cowardly that he needs to be protected by the likes of you? Don't make me laugh. Surely the great leader of Shadowclan can handle a new warrior!"-Crabclaw Eagledawn blinked calmly at him and shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I came out here myself, you making all the noise of a badger. If you can't even keep hidden I doubt you'd have the skills to face a leader. I'm not protecting my leader like some dog with its Twoleg. I'm simply asking you to leave." She unsheathed her claws. "Or, if you'd prefer, I can demand it." ~Eagledawn "Please!" Crabclaw snorted, brushing off her words with a flick of his ears. "I didn't really care about being seen, or heard." He looked past the she-cat and into the camp. "Why doesn't Mothstar come out and face me himself!" He called into the camp, unsheathing his claws and he smirked at Eagledawn.-Crabclaw (Fml if this is late.)) Sorrelcloud looked up. She had been laying in the middle of camp, but the fishy smell alerted her senses, interrupting her sedentitary lifestyle. She rose up, her pelt bristling, snarls and growls exploding from her. Her voice shook as she spoke, clearly her age showing off, "Get out, you stupid fish-cat! You're breaking the Warrior code." She looked at the young tom and smiled off her yellow teeth, "A foolish to young one you are. Why would you receive that name if you haven't even learned the rules?" -Dapplefrost022|Wall 02:08, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Eagledawn narrowed his eyes. "Because he is a leader. He is important, and doesn't find you worthy of wasting time on." ~Eagledawn (#SASS) ((Fish-cats lmao)) Mothstar heard angry voices outside, his ears pricking forward in interest. He staggered to his limbs, his dull green gaze flickering towards the outside. Mothstar's fur prickled heavilly as he spotted a familiar tom, the RiverClan scent swathing in his nostrils. The emerged forward, his tail kept high in the ground as he rose his chin significantly. "How foolish, a RiverClan apprentice pursues to challenge a leader." The tabby turned, watching as Ripplefrost padded into Camp. Ripplefrost blinked, fear bubbling in his chest with the gathering crowd. "Crabclaw!" He sneered, feeling very uncomfortable with the stench of the ShadowClan cats. "Get back here! Don't mess with these cats." The dark-furred tom hissed, flexing his claws irritatedly. Ripple.of.mc 02:14, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine turned her attention to the bickering cats. She padded up to the RiverClan cat. "Well. Maybe Mothstar won't fight because you ''are just too cowardly and foolish. Never have I, nor StarClan has seen such a foolish cat to challenge a leader." She sighed. Her tail lashed furiously. "You look like a mischevious kit. Running off to do StarClan knows what! We both probrably have more experience than you. Especially our leader. As Eagledawn has requested. You should leave now for the better." Darkshine looked at him. The reddish color... So, almost unaturally red... ★Darкsнïne★ 02:17, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Crabclaw ignored his old mentor's words, padded towards Mothstar so that they were almost touching nose to nose. "I have come to finish what was interrupted. I will regain my honor, whether I win or lose. And I'm not an apprenrice anymore." He smirked as he looked Mothstar up and down. He had grown so quickly, he was already slightly bigger than Mothstar. He was quite surprised that any cat could mistaken him for an apprentice. "I challenge you, and only you!" He hissed, looking around at the surrounding cats. "No interference, just you and me!"-Crabclaw Darkshine glared. "Of course he won't except you mouse-brain. No cat would be that foolish." She glanced at Mothstar. ''Or would they?--Kestrelpaw's ''Ears pricked at tthe conversation. "Mommy?" She looked at her angry mother.★Darкsнïne★ 02:35, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Eagledawn looked at Darkshine and shook her head. "Let him fight. It's obvious nothing else will satisfy him. Let Mothstar teach him a lesson." ~Eagledawn Darkshine nodded. "Alright. Mothstar, teach him a lesson he'll never forget!" ★Darкsнïne★ 03:33, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Icyclaw was wandering near the ShadowClan border, and was alerted by Crabclaw's scent. "That mouse-brained cat!" She grumbled. "Someone has to teach him a lesson!" She raced over and what made her almost have a break down was the sight of Dark, now known as Darkshine, her long lost sister. "D-Dark- Dark?" She stumbled. "Is- is it r-really y-you?" Icyclaw11 (talk) 03:38, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine whisked around. ((ooh look. A magical teleporting cat.)) The acrid stench of fish grew behind her. She hissed in annoyance. "Look. RiverClan thinks they're welcome to come for free now? Go now or I'll teach you to!" Ignoring the white cat's comment, she stood nose to nose. "Leave now or I warn you, it won't end well. I don't know how you know me, but I don't know you!" ★Darкsнïne★ 04:26, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Eagledawn smiled at Crabclaw. ''He isn't going to win, she thought, then looked at the other cat. When she saw him, she froze up, her eyes widening. His dark pelt was unmistakable. "Ripplefrost!" she called. "It's me, Eaglekit! From MoonClan!" The black-and-white she-cat breathed heavily, her whiskers shaking at the sight of an old Clanmate. ~Eagledawn She backed up slowly, grumbling slightly as her piercing blue eyes gave a good glare at Crabclaw. Sorrelcloud knew her taunting was unnoticed and all the other warriors were already gathering to tell the tom off. If anything, Mothstar should give Fernstar a warning! She headed towards a tree and sat under it's unsatisfying shade, still watching all the commotion. -Dapplefrost022|Wall 12:18, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar's dull stare dug vividly into Crabclaw's eyes. He took a sudden step backwards, his tail held high in the breeze. The tabby tom shook his broad head, his whiskers twitching as the cold breeze slit through them. "I'm not fighting you." Mothstar meowed calmly, continuing to shake his head. "I can't risk fighting you again, adding up to what happened last time. There's not a good reason to fight you, you're making yourself seem foolish infront of two Clans." Mothstar clenched his teeth, his claws slightly stinging. I don't care how cowardly I seem. I'm not shedding blood over this mousebrain. ''He turned, casting one last gruff glance at the bristling tom, the leader disappeared into his den, gesturing for the crowd to spread. He sat down in his nest, fusturated about how he disappointed himself infront of his whole Clan. But it was for the best, Mothstar scraped his claws on the ground. - Ripplefrost angled his ears towards the voice, he widened his eyes at the she-cat, struggling hard to remember who she was. ''MoonClan? E-Eaglekit? ''Finally it hit him, memory flustered the tom and he nodded his head suddenly. "Yeah, I remember you. You're a warrior now, a warrior of ShadowClan." Ripplefrost stammered, smiling weakly. The tom was too anxious, casting nervous glances at Crabclaw. He flicked his ear, turning around to stare at Icyclaw, who was desperately trying to get her sister's attention. Ripple.of.mc 17:53, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Crabclaw snorted, completely expecting this cowardly act. "Coward. You are too scared to fight just one cat? What will happen if one day Shadowclan is threatened by a bigger enemy, like Leafclan fighting those rogues for land. If you can't even fight one cat, how could you ever bring yourself to fighting multiple? You turn down a direct challenge from a new warrior? You are showing your clan that you are weak. What happens when someone tell the rogues fighting Leafclan that they don't even need to fight for land? They can just come in here and take yours because the Shadowclan leader is too cowardly to fight!" Crabclaw sat down, resting his tail neatly over his paws. "If you are too scared to fight, then I have already won."-Crabclaw Ripplefrost glared at Crabclaw, rolling his eyes. "Come on let's go, you've caused enough trouble already. ShadowClan and RiverClan are allies, don't destroy that with your skirmishes." He hissed, shoving Crabclaw the opposite direction of the cats. The dark tabby gestured to Icyclaw, his paws aching against the cold frosty floor. Ripplefrost leaned in, his voice hot on the tom's ear. "You basically just earned another battle for RiverClan. I bet being a warrior means battles for you." He whipped away, storming off as he lashed his tail in the chilly breeze. Anger roused in his throat, and he couldn't wait to tell Fernstar. Maybe she could give him punishment, or worse. Make him an apprentice again. --Ripplefrost (omg this is boring fight meh)Crabclaw refused to move, hissing briefly at Ripplefrost before returning his gaze to Mothstar. "I'm not leaving." He growled, kneading the ground with his paws. "This isn't about being a warrior, and this isn't about a battle. This is about finishing what is started." He paused, and looked over at Icyclaw. "And who do you think ''you are? My mother? Why is it that no matter where I go, you are always there?" He huffed, as if not expecting an answer. "You should go back if you want to, but the reputation of a whole clan doesn't live off the actions of one cats."-Crabclaw ((No battles. If there's one thing I hate, It's fighting. And omg Crabclaw is the most stubborn butt ever.)) Mothstar had already left into his den, Ripplefrost spat at the ground, his eyes firing with disbelief. "This isn't about being a warrior? This has ''everything ''to do with being a warrior." He slid in front of the tom, leaning on him as if he was going to fall on the warrior. "Icyclaw is a good cat. She is more wiser than you ever would be. Life isn't about teeth and claw." Ripplefrost snarled, his fur bristling out of his sides. Fury clouded his blue gaze, and the tom whipped his tail to and fro furiously. "You started nothing, a grudge between the leader of ShadowClan is just foolishness. You are just a battle hungry toad." Ripplefrost retorted, unsheathing his claws as if he was giving a slight warning. --Ripplefrost Crabclaw closed ho eyes and flinched as a little spit hit him from Ripplefrost. He looked back at the searing tom, sitting up straight so that he was looking down on him. "Go for it." He hissed, unsheathing his own claws and fluffing up his thick pelt so that he seemed almost twice the size of Ripplefrost.-Crabclaw Eagledawn looked at the two and sighed. "Kit, you're not getting your battle whether you like it or not. Think what you will, but you're not embarrassing yourself any more today. At least, not in our territory. So you may as well just go and leave." ~Eagledawn Darkshine turned away from Icyclaw and looked over to Crabclaw. "Hello Ripplefrost. Nice to see you. " she dipped her head politely, but kept her eyes fiercely on the russet tom. "He's right you fool! Your too stubborn to do anything. I'm betting you haven't even learned anything." The dark warrior spat with her fur stiff. "If anything, I bet an apprentice could beat you. " she stood up growling, not caring what anyone said. She hated the nuisance, she wanted him gone. --Kestrelpaw stood up,leerign away from her angry mother. She winced. Kestrelpaw never new how feirce her mother was for what she thought was right.★Darкsнïne★ 23:16, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Icyclaw nodded her thanks to Ripplefrost. "Yes Crabclaw. Or is it Crab''paw." ''the she-cat taunted. "Maybe Fernstar should make you an apprentice again. Life, or in fact being a warrior, doesn't mean to fight, to shed blood for no reason, it means to protect the clan, to hunt for the clan, and never to fight without reason!" She hissed furiously. Icyclaw11 (talk) Dapplestream cocked her head. She found it surprising that the leader didn't want a fight, but he had a good point with Crabclaw's reckless behavior. Something began to urge her, though and made her impatient. She moved inches closer, her muscles relaxed and her tail swaying. -Dapplefrost022|Wall 00:06, April 10, 2015 (UTC) (im waiting for ripple btw)Whitestar 00:12, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost grunted, he shook his head, swiftly shouldering his way past the brown warrior. He paused, turning around with his icy glare narrowed. "No, you're too battle hungry to even be considered a Clan-cat. You wouldn't dare attack your own Clanmate." He finished with a raspy hiss, lashing his tail as he swerved away into RiverClan territory. --Ripplefrost (he isnt brown)"No, I wouldn't." He mewed curtly, his green gaze still focused on Mothstar's den. "But I would defend myself against one."-Crabclaw Moonkit peeked out from the nursery, watching everything happen. She was rather confused when she saw RiverClan cats nearby She jumped out of the nursery and grinned, hopping around the biggest cat, "Hello! I'm Moonkit! What's your name?" She squeaked. (To Ripplefrost)) ~Moonkit ((We're apprentices now.)) Kestrelpaw managed to walk up beside her sister. "Moonpaw,Don't you realize your speaking to a RiverClan cat?" Her eyes opened wide.--Darkshine huffed and walked away. She nodded to Ripplefrost, purring as her kit's asked away.★Darкsнïne★ 23:16, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ((SORRY I nissed that...)) Moonpaw looked at her sister, "So? Can't other clan cats be nice?" She meowed to Kestrelpaw. Her eyes traveled up to Ripplefrost, "You're so big! Are you strong because you swim? What's it like in RiverClan? Is the deputy nice? What about the leader?" She asked, her blue eyes shining with curiosity. ~Moonpaw "Alright..." Kestrelpaw held her laugh in. "Mouse-brain! If you ask too many questions, he'll be too out of breath to answer any!" She scolded her sister playfully with a quick cuff over the ear. "I think she means-" she looked at her sister in challenge. "What is life like in RiverClan." She restrained from leaping out and tumble like a kit again.~Kestrelpaw Moonpaw stuck out her tongue at her sister before hopping over to Crabclaw, "Hi!" She mewed. She returned her gaze to Kestrelkit and giggled, "And I believe my sister is trying to be mature!" She chuckled. ~Moonpaw Ripplefrost paused, turning to blink at the kit. He smiled, but seriousness clouded his gaze. "Kit, you better get back to the Nursery." He meowed, appreciating that the kit was so fond of him. The tom wanted to say something else, but flicked his ears as she padded towards Crabclaw. "Wait!" He yowled, swiftly picking up the kit by her scruff. Ripplefrost carried her cautiously to the Nursery, nudging along Kestrelkit. He didn't want them to intervene with Crabclaw, he didn't want them to seem welcome. "Life in RiverClan is nice, but it is difficult sometimes especially with cats like Crabclaw." He meowed, gesturing to the warrior. "We have to get back, we're not allowed on ShadowClan territory." Saying those words the tom nodded a farewell to the kits, padding past Icyclaw and Crabclaw towards the border. --Ripplefrost Kestrelpaw sighed at the warrior. "I'm not a kit. I'm a newly made apprentice." She turned to Moonpaw. "Am not! Your the one who is being mature!" She let out a playful growl and crouched down, completely forgetting she was an apprentice.~Kestrelpaw Firewish sat in the middle of camp, clawing at chunks of the grass boredly. Snowleaf approached him slowly, giving him a solemn look. Flamestar22 02:28, April 11, 2015 (UTC) (Sweet dreams, Skykit.) Skykit awoke with a start as he let out a flurry of small, dry coughs that left his throat ringing in pain. He was only conscious again for a few seconds before he collasped in his bedding, blood trickling from his mouth, his eyes quickly glazing over.-Skykit(Meh, I never could seem to hold a Shadowclan cat...) Mothstar slowly made his way out of his den, his green gaze flickering over to the ShadowRock that gleamed in the sun's blaze. The grey tabby leader hoisted himself onto the rock's surface, his claws hooking into the nearest crevice. He sat down, letting in a shallow breath that followed after a yowl. Mothstar patiently waited as the cats made their way out of their dens. --Mothstar Lunarpaw emerged from the bushes, tackling Kestrelpaw and Moonpaw playfully, who were already tackling each other. "Grrrrrrarrrr!" She mewed like a kit. ~Lunarpaw (lol crabclaw is still sitting in the middle of the camp XD)Whitestar 20:13, April 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Crabclaw can't be that stubborn. He pratically got dragged back to RiverClan)) Ripple.of.mc 20:14, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Squealing, Kestrelpaw clambered out of the clutter. "Hey Lunarpaw! Stop acting like a kit." She looked up at idmiration at the ((russet is reddish brown)) red tom. Hearing a loud yowl, she headed towards the center and sat down. Darkshine listened to the yowl. Giving a curt nod, she made her way next to her kit. "Having a nice time as an apprentice?" She purred, lapping her kit. "Yes!" Kestrelpaw gave an excited reply, not minding as her ears were lapped.★Darкsнïne★ 20:17, April 11, 2015 (UTC) (nah nobody actually touched him. ripplefrost shoved him and left, and icy just left all together i think)Whitestar 20:18, April 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Okay, omg. Just pretend he left because it's unlogical for him to just stand there. Would a cat in the series do that? I don't think so.)) Ripple.of.mc 20:24, April 11, 2015 (UTC) (idk maybe he is a prisoner. but he isnt leaving the territory without a fight.)Whitestar 20:26, April 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Honestly white, know one is going to fight. Does it matter. Just... Idk can we rp now?))★Darкsнïne★ 20:28, April 11, 2015 (UTC) ((This is really funny. Silly chicken I found called a Wilkie or silky chicken.)) Snowleaf gazed at Firewish, opening her jaws to sepak before gazing at the figure in the middle of camp. Flamestar22 20:48, April 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Actually White, Icyclaw is just gonna drag him back to camp.)) Icyclaw growled at the stubborn warrior. "That's it!" She growled. She grabbed Crabclaw's scruff and literally dragged him back to camp. Icyclaw11 (talk) 21:24, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Dapplestream watched Crabclaw, her eyes turning to slits. She began to growl and her unsheathed claws began to dig into the branch. Her body was becoming ready to launch herself from the tree. She was losing all of her self-control for no reason and she couldn't do anything to help it. She began to drool, and with that, she let out an alarming yowl that rang in the camp for a few seconds. At the moment she yowled, she had leaped off the pine tree, and landing with a massive thud on the snow. Without hesitation, her spine acted like a spring and she ran into Crabclaw, tackling the tom with a giant force. She spit the drool from her mouth on to his body as her claws hit his flesh. -Dapplefrost022|Wall 21:24, April 11, 2015 (UTC) (Nvm... .-.) (dapple dafuq?) Crabclaw yowled as he was struck by the she-cat. He hissed in anger as he rolled with her strike, placing himself below her. He growled as he felt her claws sink into his skin, and kicked her off with battle-hungry force. He rolled himself back onto his paws, lashing his tail wildly as he looked t the small she-cat(dapple still small?) He was almost double her size. He bared his teeth in a growl, unsheathing his claws.-Crabclaw